Bear and the Express
Bear and the Express is the second episode of Stories of Sodor: Season 1. Written by Finn Tracy. Plot Bear is one of the most friendly diesels working on the Fat Controller's railway. He usually pulls trucks, but he can also pull coaches. All the engines liked him at first, but that started to change. When more and more diesels arrived all over the world, Gordon started to complain. "Why are there diesels everywhere?" Gordon grumbled one morning when he was waiting for Bear and his train at Tidmouth, "And why are they so slow?" "Diesel can be really useful," Duck protested. "I don't like them!" Gordon went on, "They're a disgrace to the railway!" "What has gotten into him?" Oliver whispered to Duck. Then, they heard a familiar honk. It was Bear's. "Sorry I'm late!" he said, "One of the signals was broken on the mainline." "It's disgraceful!" Gordon grumbled, as he puffed out of the station. Bear was sad. "Gordon is just silly!" Duck said. "Take no notice," Oliver added, "Everyone knows you're a really useful engine!" Bear smiled, "Thanks!" he said. Some later, Gordon arrived at Barrow-in-Furness. There was a beautiful green LNER Class A4 Pacific on the other platform. "Now that's what I call a proper engine!" Gordon boomed, as his passanger got of the train, and news ones got onboard, "I'm growing sick and tired of all those diesels taking over. First I could live with them, but now..." "Me too," the green engine said. Then, a diesel rolled in on Gordon's side. It wasn't just a normal diesel; it was Bear. He was pulling a long goodstrain, and he was going very slow. "You are a disgrace!" Gordon said angrily, "And you're going way too slow!" Then, the guard blew his whistle, and Gordon had to leave, "You'll never be as grand as me, and don't think I'll ever let you pull the express again!" he shouted, as he rushed out of the station. This made Bear sad. "Come along, come along!" Gordon shouted as he rushed over the mainline on Sodor. "You're going too fast, you're going too fast!" the coaches shouted. "Rubbish!" Gordon replied, "If you want to go slow, you should travel with a diesel!" He laughed about his own joke. Then, he saw BoCo. He was taking another passenger train up ahead. "Let's show BoCo the true meaning of going fast!" Gordon boasted, as he went faster and faster. He get closer and closer to BoCo. BoCo didn't know anything, although he heard the noise. "Is everything alright with me?" he asked his driver and fireman, "I sound weird!" Suddenly, Gordon came racing by. "Poop, poop!" he whisteled, "You call that going fast, little BoCo? Hahaha!" Some later, Gordon started goin up a hill. "I can do this!" he said to the coaches, "I'm going fast enough!" He rushed up the hill, when suddenly... Bang! ''Steam came out from beneath Gordon, more steam than ever. Gordon stopped going forwards, and he started rushing down the hill. "Help!" Gordon shouted, as he noticed that he was unable to stop. Luckily, the guard and a few passeners all pulled the emergency cables, and the train came to a sudden stop. "We told you you were going to fast!" the coaches told him angrily, "Now you've broken down!" "Oh, the indignity!" Gordon said, feeling ver silly. Then, BoCo came by, with his train. "Please BoCo, you've got to pull me back to the station!" Gordon said. "Sorry Gordon, but I can't pull you and your train together with my train, and I also can't let your passengers into my coaches, because they're already very full!" BoCo replied, "And you told me I was too slow, remember?" And BoCo continued up the hill. Gordon had to wait a long time before anyone came. And when someone finally found Gordon, Gordon wasn't pleased. "I can't be rescued by a diesel!" He complained, "An especially not by this one!" "Then not." Bear said, as he was about to go on without Gordon. "Okay, okay," Gordon said, "You can pull me and the express!" Bear had returned from the mainland, and he was making his way back to Tidmouth when he had encountered Gordon. Bear smiled, as he pulled up infront of Gordon. "Oh the indignity!" Gordon moaned. "Before we go, I would like you to say sorry for the things you said to me!" Bear ordered. "What?!" Gordon shouted surprised, "No!" "Then not!" Bear said, "But we won't be leaving." Gordon felt very silly. He didn't want to say sorry to Bear, but he wanted to leave. The passangers all looked at him. They were very angry. "Just say sorry!" one of them shouted. "You're a terrible engine, bullying someone else like that!" a woman shouted, "Look at that poor diesel!" "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for what I said to you Bear," Gordon finally said, "I'll never tease you again. You're a really useful engine!" "Thank you Gordon!" Bear smiled, as he finally started to pull the long train. Bear had a wonderful time. On their way to Tidmouth, they met many engines. "Hello Gordon," Oliver smiled, has he puffed by with Isabel and Dulcie, "Rescued by a diesel, and he's the express. You know, when I was at Barrow-in-Furness, green LNER Class A4 Pacific told me you said that Bear was never going to pull the express ever again. But look, now he's doing it. And pretty fast too!" "Gordon even said sorry!" a little boy shouted out from one of the windows of the express coaches. Isabel and Dulcie started laughing. "See you later!" Oliver said, as he puffed away, faster than Bear, "I need to arrange a few things at Tidmouth." Some later, Bear, still pulling Gordon and the long express, rolled into Tidmouth. Oliver, Duck, Thomas, Percy, Donald and Douglas were there. "Three cheers for Bear!" Donald shouted. "And one for stupid ol' Gordon!" Douglas added, "Who didn' believe the true power of a diesel!" All the engines started cheering, and so did the passengers. "Oh the indignity!" Gordon moaned, and everybody laughed, even the Fat Controller. Late that evening, Gordon came to the shed were Bear was in. "I truly am sorry," Gordon whispered, "I'll never say that diesels are stupid again." "Well, except if any truoblesome diesels return, like 199," Bear chuckled. They both laughed. "Thank you for rescuing me." Gordon continued. "That's okay," Bear replied, "What do you say? Friends again?" "Sure!" Gordon answered, and they both smiled. Characters *Bear *Gordon *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *BoCo *Isabel and Ducie *Green LNER Class A4 Pacific *Thomas ''(does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Elsie (cameo) *Alice and Mirabel (cameo) Trivia *Elsie appeared as a cameo in this episode before she was actually introduced. Category:Episodes